


one day i’ll wear it all on my sleeve, the insignificant with the sacred unique

by BooyahFordhamYacht



Series: you know i'll take my heart clean apart, if it helps yours beat(standrew oneshots) [2]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: 5 + 1, Adam deserves the world, Adam-Centric, Adorable, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friendship, I love Ella and Jen so they're here too, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of semi-public sex, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, Standrew is Adorable, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr request, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooyahFordhamYacht/pseuds/BooyahFordhamYacht
Summary: adam gets the secrecy. steven and andrew get to decide when or if they announce their relationship. he just wishes that he didn’t constantly catch them in the act. or, 5 times adam(+Jen) caught secret kisses, and 1 time it wasn’t such a secret.tumblr prompt fill.





	one day i’ll wear it all on my sleeve, the insignificant with the sacred unique

_ one _

 

So maybe he could’ve waited until morning to grab the extra camera battery from Steven and Andrew’s hotel room. He wasn’t sure that they had a charger for it, and he knew how upset Steven would be if they had to push back filming for a dead battery.

 

Yeah, he’s a good friend. That’s what Adam tells himself as he walks down the hall from his room to the room Steven and Andrew are sharing. Filming in Japan is fun and all, but since their travel budgets aren’t massive, two people have to share a room and one person gets their own. They used to switch it off, rotating turns in the single room, but for a while, Steven and Andrew have been giving up the single room to Adam without complaint. Maybe that should have been his first clue.

 

Assuming they’re both already asleep, Adam uses the room key Steven had given him “in case of emergency” to let himself into the room.

 

The sight before him makes Adam wish that he wasn’t such a good friend. Steven and Andrew are both in nothing but boxers, making out on one of the queen beds. 

 

Adam gasps and almost trips rushing out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

He leaned against the corridor wall, breathing heavily.  _ Holy. Shit.  _ His brain is attempting to process what he had just seen when the door flings open, revealing Steven in what he is pretty sure is actually Andrew’s shirt, turned inside out. 

 

“Adam,” Steven’s voice is breathy, face flushed and lips red. 

 

“I, uh, I’m sorry?” Adam squeaks. He’s not sure  _ I’m sorry  _ is the right response. He’s not sure there  _ is  _ a right response. 

 

“You don’t have to be sorry. It’s uh, well.  _ We’re _ sorry.” Steven rushes out.

 

“It’s okay. Why, uh, when?” Adam starts on one question and finds his brain derailing to a new one.

 

Steven shrugs. “Um, about a month?”

 

Adam knows he shouldn’t, knows that it’s  _ not about him at all _ , and yet the question slips out anyway, or some of it. “Why didn’t you-”

 

“Tell you?” Steven cuts him off. Adam finds it in him to nod. Guilt bubbles in him like eating too much food, and he wants to run away back to the safety of his own hotel room.

 

“We wanted to,” Steven says, and Adam feels like a bad person because Steven looks like  _ he’s  _ feeling guilty, and he has no reason to feel guilty, but Adam made him feel guilty and Adam still can’t quite breathe. “I was just worried that you’d feel, I don’t know, left out.” 

 

Adam almost laughs, and he knows he’s staring at Steven like the man has three heads. 

 

“Well, I mean, no matter what happens with me and Andrew, we’re always a trio, and I was just really concerned that all  _ this _ would change that. For you, I mean. Never for me. Or for Andrew.”

 

And then he gets, kind of, what Steven means, and his face flushes a whole new shade of red. “You know I’m completely fine with this, right? I mean, I was a little surprised, sure, but it’s not like I didn’t really expect this. And I support you guys, always.” 

 

Steven smiles, that relaxed, easy smile that Adam is so used to. “Thanks. I know. It’s good to hear it, but yeah. I know.”

 

“I’m just gonna… goodnight?” Adam says, the awkwardness returning quickly as Adam decides he should probably leave now. Steven laughs out a  _ goodnight  _ and just like that, Adam is returning to his hotel room. 

 

_ two  _

 

Adam had long since learned that leaving them in the car alone for more than a few seconds was a bad idea. 

 

He really shouldn’t be surprised at this point to find them making out, Steven leaning over the center console to kiss Andrew, seated in the driver’s seat. 

 

Unfazed, Adam simply climbs into the backseat. 

 

“I swear, you guys are like  _ teenagers _ . Get a room, would you?” 

 

Andrew groans. “We  _ have  _ a room. You’re the one who insists we shoot three  _ hours  _ of B-roll instead of heading back to said hotel room.”

 

Adam rolls his eyes. “Fine, whatever, back we go.”

 

Steven gives a tiny cheer and Adam leans forward to (gently) smack the back of his head. 

 

“Andrewwwwww, Adam hit me!” Steven whines.

 

“Hands off my boyfriend!” Andrew jokes, and Adam holds up his hands in mock surrender.

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

_ three _

 

“Look, all I’m saying is, don’t judge before you get to know him!” Ella laughs, and Adam sighs.

 

“He looks like a cotton ball dipped in black shoe polish!” Adam says. Jazzmyne had brought her new dog to the office for the first time, and it hated Adam about as much as Adam hated it.

 

“You  _ like  _ dogs though!” Ella complains.

 

“That wasn’t a dog!!! It was a lint-covered rat!” Adam responds, and she just laughs at him again. 

 

They head down to the prop closets, Ella to grab some new dresses for a fashion video, Adam to get away from the dog. 

 

When he swings open the door to the dress closet, he finds that Andew and Steven are kissing, shirts off. 

 

He slams the door shut and whips around to face Ella, who’s staring at him like he’s lost his mind.

 

“How about we go see Jazzmyne’s dog again?” Adam says, guiding Ella away. Ella looks over her shoulder.

 

“What about the… dresses… okay?” Ella’s confused, but luckily, lets Adam guide her away. 

 

_ God, they owe me. _

 

_ four  _

 

The holiday party is unbelievably loud. He loves them, most of the time, but when Buzzfeed goes all out like this, it’s just too loud. 

 

He heads for the bathroom, passing all kinds of violations of corporate policy as he does. 

 

Adam splashes some water on his face, looks into the mirror and just takes a couple of breaths. Until he hears it. Giggling, in one of the stalls behind him. He turns and sees that only one of the stalls is locked, and there are two pairs of feet standing in it. He also recognizes loafers that are unmistakably Steven’s.

 

“How have you guys not been found out by anyone but me?” Adam calls. Sheepish, Andrew and Steven unlock the stall door and walk out. 

 

“I swear, you two are like teenagers! You say you don’t want anyone to know, and yet you can’t keep your hands off each other!” Adam exclaims. 

 

Steven flushes red. “Sorry, Dad.” He mutters, and Andrew giggles. Adam, as has become staple for him, rolls his eyes. 

 

_ five  _

 

Jen sits down beside Adam, eyes wide. 

 

He recognizes the look immediately, the look of someone who has seen something they  _ never  _ wanted to see. Kind of like him in that hotel hallway all those months ago. 

 

“Oh no.” Adam says, and Jen just nods. 

 

“Where?” 

 

“Supply closet by the bathroom.”

 

“How bad?” and Jen shudders. 

 

“ _ Bad. _ ”

_ \+ one  _

 

Adam feels like he’s been waiting for this video as long as they have.  _ Worth It: Wedding Cakes  _ is going to be the most important video they’ve ever filmed. 

 

He’s already planned out every second of content he wants to film. 

 

They start the video at the first location, and Adam’s barely listening until Steven makes the announcement. “Today on Worth It, we’re trying wedding cakes. And not just cakes for any wedding, but for a very special wedding.”

 

“Ours.” Andrew declares, and Adam chokes up just the tiniest bit off-camera. 

 

Steven gives Andrew a warm smile, and Andrew takes the opportunity to lean in and quickly peck Steven’s lips. 

 

And Adam couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
